Two Become One
by DamnI'mRandom
Summary: "It was over in under an hour, and then they were married." Sequel to Prepare For Trouble (and Make it Double). Johnlock.


_So this is a short sequel to __Prepare For Trouble (and Make it Double)_, _and since a guest reviewer asked for John and Sherlock's wedding (they'd got engaged in the other story), here it is! A heads-up, though – I know __nothing__ about wedding receptions. Absolutely nothing at all. So if you find there's something wrong in the way I've described it, __please tell me__, and I will correct it!_

_To those who haven't read __Prepare For Trouble__ – you don't really have to. But it __would__ be better for your understanding if you did._

_As always, I own nothing._

…

They'd been looking forward to this day since Sherlock proposed, obviously, and Sherlock had been ready to marry his love right then if he'd had let him. But no. John, being a methodical man, had insisted that they wait at least a few weeks before they did. They'd decided that all that they wanted, really, was to register themselves at the marriage office with a few witnesses – Mrs. Hudson would have killed them if they hadn't named her as one, and Mycroft was required to represent Sherlock's side of the family, as their parents were going to be in town only for a short duration. Then, after that was done, there was the reception for friends and other family members (the Watsons far outnumbered the Holmeses, but that was okay). Frankly, Sherlock and John didn't give a damn about the whole reception business (all they wanted to do was legalise their wish to spend the rest of their lives together), but Mrs. Hudson had insisted. And they weren't about to deny her anything when she was so happy and enthusiastic about it.

And so began the most important morning of their lives.

On the day they were to be married, Sherlock Holmes woke up to find that John Watson, his amazing soon-to-be husband, was missing from their bed. That was most unusual, since he was the one usually absent from the bed in the mornings. Knowing that John might have got what people called 'wedding jitters', he hurried downstairs, then heaved a sigh of relief when he saw the good doctor seated at the dining table, nursing a cup of tea (his third, in fact) with a vacant expression on his face.

He padded over to John and gently placed his hands on his shoulders and started to gently press to relieve the tension he felt there. John sighed, closed his eyes and slumped in his chair, relaxing into the motion.

'Mm, yeah, that's good,' he murmured as Sherlock moved on to his forehead.

'John?'

'It's all okay. It just hit me.'

'That we're getting married.' It wasn't a question, and John knew it.

'I never thought it'd be in this manner, but this is better than I imagined.' Sherlock smiled at these words, reminded once again of the fact that _this amazing man_ had agreed to marry him in a few hours, and he felt a swoop of gratitude and love for the diminutive doctor.

'How long have you been awake?'

'A few hours.'

Sherlock hummed. 'You should've woken me up.'

'No, it was fine.' John leaned his head back onto Sherlock's stomach and looked up at him. 'Good morning, Sherlock.' He grinned.

The consulting detective merely kissed him sweetly in response.

John got up and stretched a bit before taking his fiancé's hand. Sherlock took it and said, 'Mrs Hudson's been making so much noise, you'd think the whole street didn't know already that today's the day.'

'We should get dressed. Join me in the shower?'

'Mm, yes.'

…

And that was it. It was over in under an hour, and then they were married. Sherlock still couldn't get over the remarkable fact that _John was his husband now _and _he was John's_. The thought still made him giddy with happiness, so the smile he had on his face while greeting the seemingly never-ending stream of guests wasn't entirely fake. John, for his part, looked dazed as he smiled and nodded, and smiled and nodded over and over again.

He chanced a quick glance towards Sherlock and grinned, a grin of pure pleasure and _hope_. Sherlock gazed back, letting the hunger and intensity of his gaze convey to John that _yes, this is the way it should be._ He ended up completely ignoring his poor second cousin he'd been shaking hands with, earning him a pointed glare from both Mrs Hudson and Mummy Holmes.

Mrs Hudson was _radiant_. Her boys were finally married, and knowing that she'd played an instrumental part in bringing them together only heightened her feeling of happiness and satisfaction. To her right were Patricia Holmes, mother to the great detective, and Mycroft. Mycroft was _finally_ convinced that his little brother was in the safest and most capable hands, the hands of a person who brought out the best in him and made him smile and laugh. He caught Greg Lestrade's eye over the sea of heads and winked, forgetting, for once, to be the British government. The detective inspector laughed in response.

There was a lull in general conversation as Lestrade got up to make a toast.

'I've known Sherlock for a long time now – fifteen years, in fact. And it's only in the past five years that I've seen him truly happy and truly himself. He's a good man, better than most, but he didn't know that until he met John Watson. A man who befriended Sherlock for who he was, who overlooked all flaws. Now, Sherlock must get on John's nerves more often than he gets on mine –' a few laughed at this '– but it's good that they have each other. They constantly make each other better. So, today, here's to Sherlock Holmes and John Watson!'

As everyone raised their glasses to the couple, Sherlock and John had eyes only for each other. They kissed passionately and everyone around them cheered and clapped. This was it. They'd finally done it, after all that they'd been through together.

'_Here's to Sherlock and John.'_

…

_Thoughts?_


End file.
